Christmas Keeper Style
by Disneynerd7
Summary: Finn needs to see Amanda for Christmas. So he has another dvious plan to do it. Not really good with summaries! So sorry it has been so long! New chapter is UP!
1. 1: The Plan

**Sup my Keepers! Sorry it's been so long! I got a new laptop and didn't have my writing program until Sunday and I'm still ge- **_**laughter**_**.**

**Finn: I am the victor of all snuggies! **

**Maybeck: No you're not! Give it!**

**Finn: I shan't do that!**

**Me: FINN! MAYBECK! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH Y'ALL?!**

**Willa: Finn got your blue snuggie off of the top shelf.**

**Finn: It wasn't me it was… uh… Philby! Yeah it was totally Philby. **

**Me: Philby? Was it you? **

**Philby: Of course not! It was Maybeck!**

**Maybeck: Am I wearing the snuggie? No, no I'm not. Finn is.**

**Finn: -Throws snuggie at Charlene- No I'm not! Charlene is!**

**Charlene: I shan't put it on.**

**Jess: What does **_**shan't **_**even mean?**

**Me: Why Jess! It's from **_**Big Bang Theory**_**. Really great show. It's a contraption for shall not.**

**Jess: Thank you.**

**Me: No problamo friendo. Finn after this chapter of this new story we will have a talk.**

**Amanda: Don't hurt him!**

**Me: Aaaawww! Amanda's being all protective for Finn! KK on to the story.**

**Amanda: But I don't have any-**

**Me: You'll have your looks, your pretty face, AND DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE IMPORTANCE OF BAWDY LANGUAGE! HA!**

**Willa: Wrong part of the song.**

**Disclaima: I do not own KK OR Disney Holiday Playlist! Wait I did buy that album on ITunes.**

**Finn's POV**

I miss Amanda so much. Why did she have to move? I just want to see her. I can't though because she lives in stupid New Hampshire. At least I can video chat her. She was practicing for this big Christmas talent show, and she got two acts.

Plus, I got all the Keepers to join me and so Jess can see her sister. (Different story) First she did a dance to _Christmas is Coming_ by Ross Lynch then she sang _Christmas Night _by Coco Jones.She sounds like an angel. Then she had to go so we said our goodbyes. Once I hung up, I spun around in my chair to face them. "I have a plan." I said.

"Is it a devious plan?" asked Maybeck.

"Yes." I replied. "So here's the plan. We are going to that talent show."

"No we can't! We don't have the money to go to New Hampshire!" Willa practically screamed.

"Oh really?" I said pulling out my phone to call my friend Dave. "We're going in 48 hours. I suggest we get ready."

"What do you mean by 'getting ready'?" Philby asked.

"Well, we need to learn that song on our instruments and learn that dance."

"I'm on it." Charlene said while looking up the song.

"Good. Now all we need to do is learn that dance."

**Maybeck's POV **

Finn has another plan going on in his weird little brain. I guess I can manage that because the girls look hot in the costumes. All I have to wear is an awesome Santa hat and I'm done. My job is always easy.

Well, we learned Amanda's dance and are on the plane. This is going to be fun.

**I am so sorry for the long wait! It is up though right? Yeah. As you have guessed this is my Christmas story. I hoped y'all liked it!**

**I'M GONNA WRICK IT! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! **

**You couldn't not like this, so you can't, so you SHAN'T!**

**HAPPY 12-12-12! **

**PEACE, LOVE, DISNEY, AND KEEPERS!**

**PEACE!**

**BOOM!**

**KK SEE YA.**


	2. 2: Ruh- Roh

**Sup my Keepers? I promised I'd do Christmas KK Style a week ago but I was on a trip. Sorry 'bout that! I am writing it today! Be happy!**

**Jess: She needs song ideas for her song-fics so help her out!**

**Me: They can be Today's Hits OR Disney!**

**Amanda: So request!**

**Finn: Now on to the new chapter!**

**Me: Yeparoonies! The acts will get changed though! NO SPOILERS!**

**Finn's POV**

Her acts got changed! I'll just tell this in a flashback. FLASHBACK.

We were on the plane practicing. I got a text. It said:

Hey! My acts got changed and I'm going to sing a different song. The song is _Oh Santa! _By: Mariah Carey. I have a video of me practicing with a band. It's pretty cool. Love, Amanda.

"Oh god." I said.

"What's wrong?" Philby asked.

"Read this." I said as I handed him my phone. Maybeck was reading over his shoulder.

"That is bad." He said.

"I guess I'll tell the news." I said.

I told everyone. It was pretty bad. Then we watched the video. It was pretty cool. The guitar and bass players did this thing that would be on _American Ninja Warrior. _**(Great show BTW)**

"I guess we have to learn that whole song." Willa said.

"Not exactly. The guys and I already know that song. All we have to do is teach you guys." I said.

"I guess that's fine." Charlene said.

"Then let's get to work! Philby, do you know the song on guitar?" I said.

"Yes I do." Philby said.

"Perfect. Maybeck come with me and Philby teach Willa how to play that song on drums. Let's go go go!" I said. **(Hehe.** **Ratatouille quote!)**

**Soooo? How'd y'all like it? Again sorry it has been so long! I will update my stories on a schedule now so I hope that helps. Request for songs! There is a poll on my profile saying what theme I guess will be my first chapter on the one-shots multi-chap! Plus! I will be writing my first crossover! It is going to be Percy Jackson and the Olympians AND KK! Yay!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND KK!**

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! **

**PEACE! **

**BOOM!**

**KK, SEE YA.**


	3. It's time

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: OK I am soooo sorry for not updating. My laptop is broken so I'm updating off of my ipod. I'm that awesome. Plus, in 2 weeks I'll be in Disney World while staying as far away as I can from OTs so I will not be able to update. I will update all of my stories in 2 weeks though. Maybe some even twice. So without further ado, I give you... Chapter 3!**

**Philby's POV **

We're almost done practicing. I just wanna see the face Amanda has once she figures out it's us playing instead of the schedualed band. Finn and Maybeck are done learning the thing that they were doing and Maybeck's teaching Charlene how to play the song with a bass.

1 hour later.

"Okay guys. This is it. Jess, you

are going to tell Amanda that the piano player cancelled on her and you're playing for her. Philby, Charlene, and Willa, you guys are going to hide behind the drums. Maybeck, you and I are going to say that the people she practiced with cancelled and we're filling in. The second she starts, we do the second thing we do best. The first being to whoop OT's butts." Everyone laughed at that. He sighed. "I can't wait to see her again." We all nodded in agreement.

"Attention kids, we will be landimg in 5 minutes. Please buckle up and turn off your devices. Thanks." The pilot said.

"This is it, guys." Charlene said. "Let's make this trip worth it."

A/N: Again I'm writing this on my ipod so it's not the best. Don't Judge me and my sucky writing.

PEACE, LOVE, & KK!

ONLY 8 MORE DAYS TILL KK6!

PEACE!

BOOM!

**KK. SEE YA. **


End file.
